Raising Harry, as Snape
by Nagini2.0
Summary: Snape raises Harry as a toddler, when he found out, he was being abused. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of this not JK Rowling

Snape was in Diagon Alley one night, getting a new cauldron for his house elf. He remembered that Lily was always huge on elf rights, so one day when he was going to see how his soup was going, he walked in on his elf, Dipsy, cooking soup in an old, rusted, worn down cauldron, his head immediately played what he thought Lily would say.

"How dare you let her cook soup in terrible conditions" snapped Lily

"I'm sorry I will get her a new cauldron, jeez" answered Snape.

That's when he got the Patronus from Dumbledore. The white, silvery, Phoenix, rose up in front of him and said in Dumbledore's deep, rich voice "We have an emergency, please proceed to my office immediately." Snape sighed, and apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked to Hogwarts.

Snape growled the password "Hershey's", and was in Dumbledore's office. Inside a disgruntled Dumbledore, and a furious Mcgonagal were arguing obnoxiously.

"I HAD TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE HIM, WITH THOSE, THOSE, STUPID MUGGLES!" Yelled Mcgonagal.

"I didn't think they would abuse him as they did Minerva, he is family of course" tried Dumbledore.

"ALBUS WHY ARE YOU SO NARROW-MINDED!"

"Excuse me, am I interuppting a conversation?" said Snape silkily

"No, no, not at all, Severus." said Mcgonagal dryly.

"Why have I been summoned here?" asked Snape

"The Potter boy, we have learned is being abused, and harassed, at his home." Dumbledore said sadly.

"What, they didn't get him a toy he wanted. He didn't get his desert on time, a bit of tough love never hurt anyone." said Snape in return.

"It is not "tough love" Severus, he never gets proper meals, he never gets held, never gets new clothes, and gets smacked if he cries." cried Minerva

"Why am I involved in this, Albus" demanded Snape

"You are the only one who will treat him right, and can provide the protection of the blood wards," said Albus

"You know I can't raise a child, and how would I provide the protection of the blood wards?"

"You and Lily shared blood" said Albus simply.

"That was a silly ritual we did when we were twelve!"

"But it important that you did, you can wield the protection of the blood wards."

"I can't raise the child of James Potter" he spat the last two words.

"You can raise the child of Lily Evans" Minerva said quietly.

Snape was dumbstruck. Whatever he was expecting it wasn't this. He realized that she was right, he could raise the child of Lily Evans.

"I will do it" said Snape quietly looking at the floor. "But I expect a raise"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh Severus.

Snape was off in a Ferrari, that for some reason, Dumbledore had been keeping in the room of requirement, and was on the freeway. He drove for about 2 hours, using the strange navigation system in the car.

When he finally got to Number 4 Privet Drive, he knocked on the door.

A big, beefy, man with hardly any neck opened the door.

"I don't want whatever you're selling, get off my property!" yelled Vernon Dursley

"I am here for the boy" said Snape coolly

"You are!" Vernon's face brightened considerably. "Petunia, someone is here for the boy!"

A women with twice the usual amount of neck showed up at the door. "It's it's you" she stammered

"Yes it's me now where is the boy, before I leave" said Snape

Petunia practically ran to a cupboard, and pulled out a toddler, about one or two.

"He's potty-trained just so you know" she said

Oh thank god. Snape would not have done this if he had to change diapers.

"Where's the rest of his clothes." said Snape

"We wouldn't give anymore clothes to that freak, than whats on his back!" yelled Vernon

"How dare you" said Snape and closed the door.

He walked to his car, and summoned a car seat. The little boy, walked to the car, eyeing Snape fearfully.

Snape siged, picked up the boy, and strapped im in. Little did he know he was going on a long adventure.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first fan fiction, so please review


	2. Chapter 2

I am loving writing this, so if you could, please review. Also I am not blonde, not British, and not the author of any books.

Snape got into the driver seat of the car, and almost started driving when he remembered to put on his seat belt. "Stupid muggle laws" he said under his breath. He mentally prepared himself for some form of screeching, wailing, or crying during the trip. The whole trip Harry was silent. Snape was surprised. Didn't toddlers usually cry every ten seconds. He still was scarred from visiting the Weasley house.

"Potter, why don't you act like every other child your age"snapped Snape, who couldn't bear the uneasy silence a minute longer. Harry squeezed his eyes together, and shielded his face with his hands. Snape softened, would anyone actually hit a child this young. Well who would let the child in their custody with only one set of clothes, so he knew what to expect from them.

When they finally got to the Hogsmeade, Snape decided to keep Harry under his cloak. He could not bear to be seen with a toddler walking with him. He had to keep up his personal image. Harry had been hesitant and had not wanted to go under his cloak.

When they finally got into Hogwarts, Harry looked around in wonder, and kept pointing to the moving paintings. Snape quickly dropped him off to the hospital wing, and left to go down into his quarters. He heard a noise and looked around to see an angry Poppy Pomfrey.

"Snape, you can't just drop a toddler in my wing, and go sweep away with no explanation."

"Have you not heard of my assignment." answered Snape

"Your assignment, is that what you think of the boy, an assignment. He is a boy. Not a piece of parchment that you can fill out and be done with."

Snape knew that he lost. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well you can start off by actually being in the hospital wing, and explaining the situation to me."

The duo flooed to the hospital wing, and Snape found the Potter boy sitting on a bed, watching his feet dangle off the bed.

" 'Loud to talk" said Harry with a lisp

"Well of course you're allowed to talk, idiot" when he said those words he felt a smack over his head.

"Snape! you can't call him an idiot, do you know how detrimental that can be to his health"

"Okay, but have you done a look over on him"

"Yes, he's severely malnourished, has multiple cuts and bruises, but otherwise he seems okay. I mended his cuts and bruises, so those aren't a problem anymore, I also gave him a potion that'll help with that, but you will need to do most of the work with that. And now I think you should take him to your quarters now."

"Okay I'll go now"

Harry and Snape walked to his quarter, as Snape did not know how he would introduce hi to the Floo. When they got to his quarters Snape said:

"Well, Potter this is where you re going to be living."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a YouTube channel it is called AnushkaFoodGirl13 if you could check it out it would mean a lot. Also not blonde, not British, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Harry looked around. Then he peered up at Snape with his almond shaped, green eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes, Potter" said Snape. He suddenly felt emotional at the sight of those exact eyes after all these years. He felt himself blinking back tears. "Snape, get a grip" he said to himself.

"Sad 'Nape" asked Harry

" _Professor_ Snape" said Snape, he didn't really know how Potter knew his name, or how he knew that he was sad, but he also wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "Well, don't you want something to eat" He didn't know what a three year old would eat, but he was sure that the house elves would.

"I 'loud to eat" he asked incredulously.

"Well of course you're da-" he broke off, knowing he was about to swear. "Well of course you're allowed to eat. What do you think I'll starve you. I know I am not going to like very you much, but I will not let you starve, Poppy would murder me."

"Dipsy!" The house elf popped out of thin air, and Harry giggled. "Do you know what a three year old would like to eat?"

"Yes Master, Dipsy used to work for house with lot of kids, I is knowing not only what kids eat, but I is also knowing how to bathe them, and how is helping them with schoolwork." she said proudly.

"I didn't know you could do all that" said Snape confused

"House elves not allowed to gloat, Master"

"Hmm. Well get him something to eat."

"Yes Master, Master Harry, let us get yous washed ups for dinner." Dipsy led the boy to the room that Dumbledore had added to Snape's quarters for the boy. Harry followed Dipsy, into the room. The room had gold and red walls(much to Snape's displeasure) and a grand array of toys. There was a four poster bed, the same that the students used, and a small bathroom.

Dipsy filled the bath up with pleasantly warm water and foam, which she charmed to be a lavender color.

"Master Harry, in yous gos." she said, beckoning him to get in. Harry was hesitant, and put one toe in, and when he found out it was warm, he sat in with no hesitation. Dipsy gently rubbed a washcloth over him with, ironically, lavender scented soap. At the Dursley's Harry's baths were either freezing cold, or burning hot, whichever tap Petunia grabbed. He was roughly rubbed with a dish sponge and dish soap. So his skin was always dry and itchy, but this bath was different.

When Harry's bath was over he was rubbed with lotion, and was dressed in brand new wizards robes. When he walked out of his room with Dipsy he looked like a brand new person.

On the table was sitting a bowl of spaghetti, and next to it was a glass of milk.

"Well sit down and eat, Potter."

"I 'loud to eat normal people food?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean normal people, aren't you a normal person?" asked Snape.

"I am a FREAK"


End file.
